Natsumi
by Rasberry Jam
Summary: SasuNaru & Kakairu! *SHOUNEN AI* It's summer in Konoha Village and two boys are especially set on beating each other.. *CHAPTER 3 WEATHER*
1. hot summer

Natsumi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto (except the head protector I'm currently making) and Naruto was made by Kishimoto-sama. So I'm not to blame for that wonderful Manga that haunts me day and night ^_~ hee..

**Authors note:** This, I suppose, is between #19-20 in the anime and Manga #4 ? (The arc with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto bridge and 'SasuNaru incident' ^^)... hope that makes some sense. Either way... I think you manage if you've seen it, since it's has to be AT (alternative timeline) cause in the manga Iruka says to Kakashi that he hasn't met Naruto after the homecoming, and lookie, here he has! O.o R&R!

~ Written to Little Leila! Who really deserves a cheer! ^^ I love to beta her stories! Sorry about this not being Gaara x Naruto. Might do one of those eventually, prolly pwp (not my fav paring)..

---

**_Words/references that you might need to understand:_**

(but I'm sure y'all already know since you watch Naruto ^_~ plus I use more that I didn't care to list .___. Gomen...)

****

Anou: means "um" "uhh" Attention-getting idiom like "hey" "Hey, so..."

Kunai: Throwing knives, like dagger. Can also be used in close combat.

Shuriken: Throwing stars.

Shinobi: Other word for Ninja. Means "master of Stealth".

Ramen: is Chinese noodles, "Ichiraku Ramen" is the place where Iruka and Naruto usually eats Ramen at.

Icha Icha Paradaisu: A book written by Jiraiya. Icha means desire (I think). This book is usually referred as either: "come come paradise" or "icha icha paradise". Does anyone know if this is a book or actually a manga? (I never did see the pages on the inside)

Sensei: Teacher, mentor, tutor (could also mean doctor etc). Putting this after a persons name is how you address a teacher, a expression of respect.

Urusai: means loud, obnoxious, annoying or noisy.

Kuso: shit (curse word)

Teme: Bastard.

Gambatte: "Go!" "Get up and fight!" "Try hard"

Yamero: "stop it!" "quit it!" (yame means stop)

Maa: is usually said by kakashi. Could be compared with "well.."

Dobe: Means something in the way of Dirt, but when Sasuke says it to Naruto he means it like idiot, stupid.

Ninja ranks 

Genin: Low rank ninja

Chuunin: Middle rank ninja.

Jounin: High/upper rank ninja (there is also Special Jounin, whom are specialized)

Henge no jutsu – Transformation skill

Kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clone skill

Bunshin no jutsu – clone skill

Kawarimi no jutsu – Body substitute skill

Genjutsu – illusion skill

---

**Warnings:** Shounen ai! SasuNaru and KakaIru. Heh.. OOCness.. actually trying to make Sakura interact with Sasuke without glomping him O.O whoa!

And that I wrote the first part with Naruto earlier, and the parts with Sakura and Sasuke later… which might show since there is a lot of thoughts in the later part. Hope it doesn't look bad, and that it's not **too** obvious. ^^'' You could pretend that it's pov. But that it's not... err..

On with story:

~ ~ ~

It was one of those warm summers. The air was tingling with electricity and warm gushes of tiny wind, coming somewhere from of the east coast, were disappearing in the heat at hidden leaf village and even the shadow was confined for one who dreamt of a place to chill.

Naruto woke up late that day heavy lids blinking a few times, he then grasping for breath as the sun was shining greatly trough his window straight down on his bed (in mornings it only hit his face from the side). He realized that he was sweating profoundly, his cloth not on him but discarded next to the bed because he had moved around in his sleep. Rolling over to his side, trying to avoid the suns merciless beams, he fell of the bed with a heavy thud.

After some sleepwalking around in the house he realized something.

"Ack! I totally forgot our training, and it's already mid day. Ahh.." Stumbling blindly into the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water while pulling his yellow pants up. He took the proof of him being a *real* ninja, the head protector with hidden leaf village's symbol on it, from the shelf and tied it around his head. He halted at the mirror looking with astonishment at his reflection.

The door flung open and a smiling Iruka stood there with a towel hanging over a bare shoulder.

"Ohayo! I noticed that you didn't come out today, was going to tell you that lessons are cancelled and some of us are going to the beach. But it seems you already knew..." he said, pointing at Naruto's bare chest and pouty belly. Suddenly painfully aware of standing in front of the mirror without his jacket, and showing the mark on his stomach Naruto grabbed his jacket, and as if he hadn't heard what Iruka said he continued

"Anou... was just getting ready for a mission, I overslept, silly ne Iruka-sensei?" he started for the door when the taller man gripped his arm.

"no.mission!"

"Eeehh..?" Naruto really seemed to have missed Iruka's earlier statement so rubbing his back and sighing Iruka started once more

"Since it's unbelievably hot today, some of us Chuunin's are going to hit the beach south of here, while the rest and some Genin's stay put to look out for the village. Sorry to tell you but Kakashi showed up before I went to you, and he insisted on coming which means that you, Sakura and Sasuke will have to do without mission today..."

"NO!!!" the number one loudest ninja exclaimed, not being able to hold it in, "I knew that waking up late was a bad omen"

"Since when do you believe in bad omens?" Iruka said raising brow but not getting any answer given that Naruto had ventured into his kitchen to get some breakfast, stopping at the calendar putting an X over the date on it. Feeling really guilty for not pursuing the Hokage to let him bring Naruto along he jogged after the sealed nine tales, wondering why the old man denied him the first time.

"What are you gonna do today?"  
"Nothing, the less I do, the safer I am from bad things... not even sure I dare train" the Genin brooded, crossing his arms with a glass of milk in one hand. The taller teacher was worried that this was Naruto's way of dealing with difficulty, by making the issue on his mind less of a worry.

"Just don't overdo it, remember that you and Sasuke have a difficult task ahead of you now that the heat is on and a lot of the older will not be here!" he scold, knowing that it would catch Naruto's attention. And it did, naturally, when he heard about the task that had been given to him and Sasuke, 'to watch the entire town', his heart rate sped up. He would definitely show Sasuke today, that he was a true ninja, and not at all dead-last. Iruka would have never guessed that Naruto made his little exaggerated statement into a fantasy of 'Naruto – savior of Leaf Village' when he decided that the Hokage truly had a reason to keep team 7 and the other teams, that Iruka used to teach in the academy, in the village. And of course he did, the Hokage thought as he turned from the crystal with a small smile on his lips.

"Kakashi should be here... right about... now!" Iruka barely had time to say before there came a knock on the door.

~ ~ ~ Earlier.

Sasuke pushed of the log that he had been seated on for the past half-an-hour. Sensing someone approaching he looked to his left, where a pink haired girl was approaching.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed when she had reached him, and he nodded in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Was waiting for the dead-last, but it seems like someone told him that we aren't going to have a mission today" the brooding young man said,

"Oh, why?"

"Because I wanted to spar"

"But we have the day off, you might as well find someone... thing, that is more worth waiting for"  
"They asked us to stay put since most of the Sensai, counting our, are heading to the beach... any day is good for training!" he said slowly, Sakura swaying on her heals at that.

"What?! But it's so hot today!" she said, "You'll just waste tons of chakra and get really exhausted"

"I'll just have to be careful and drink a lot of water. I **have** to train, whatever the weather!" Sasuke seemed quite annoyed now, and emphasized the last sentence with spite.

"Well, I'm of to meet Ino pig-chan, and she lives near Naruto... so if you want to I could ask him to join you, seeing as I'm sure he shares your opinion about the training." She said cautiously, trying to be a little tactful.

"You know where he lives?" the boy asked, when she said yes he turned his back on her and nodded, starting towards the forest. She, too, stared walking but stopped suddenly.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun...?" She stuttered unable to contain her nervousness.

"Hn?"

"Why do you waste so much time on him?" at first Sasuke thought she meant his brother, but then he realized that they were still on the topic of Naruto.

"Because I hated him" he said simply and started walking again, not caring to hear her out.

/ _But, why?_ / She thought miserably / _That energy just goes to waste... if it was given to me I'd make sure that Sasuke would enjoy himself, I'm sure of it!_ / trekking on, away from the little clearing at the foot of the woods she rubbed the brink of her nose. / _It makes no sense, spending so much time about a person you hate, when you could spend it on loved ones instead. Sure he's an avenger, but I have a hard time believing..._ / nearing the place where Ino and the other girls would be waiting she decided against thinking anymore about Sasuke's business.  
"Where have you been?" Ino said, dangling with her feet above the ground seated on a big rock. "and **why** is not Sasuke with you?"

"Ah. anou.. he said he had things to do, seemed important, so I didn't feel like butting in..." "Shimatta, I **soo** wanted to meet Sasuke, I haven't seen him for so long." Ino said in casual way, tapping her heals into ground.

"uh.. well, I see that none of the others have arrived, so well... I promised Sasuke to tell Naruto about us not having a mission."

Eyes widening.

"So I'll be back in a sec!" Sakura lied and with a wave sprinted towards Naruto's house, which didn't at all lay near the place where neither Ino lived, nor where Sakura had set the meeting with her. / _What is it they share, that happened in the demon like mirror prison?_ / the question bothered her once more, as she saw Naruto's house in the distance. She knew she would never dare ask, because the boys hadn't brought it up and it seemed like something taboo. / _But I wouldn't mind knowing, I deserve to know, yet it's non of my business... _/ She had been so scared when she had seen Sasuke's body lay motionless on the bridge and she had, clinging to him, cried. Almost, but just almost, she had wished that it would be Naruto laying there, but then dismissed the though since it was too cruel. But she was just human after all, and loosing Sasuke was too much.

But then when he had come back, like from the dead, he had asked her to move away, it **had** hurt. What had she done? / _I just hugged him harder, suddenly it was as if his wounds weren't there _/ It disgusted her. She didn't want to be a slowdown, yet when push came to shove, she had hung on him for dear life. But after little complaining, he had rose and waved to Kakashi... and Naruto. / _I should have never underestimated him. If he is so inclined to, he will survive, oh Sasuke!_ / That whole sequence played trough her head once more when she ran down the passage to Naruto's place.

~The number one rookie of leaf village waving to Naruto, and that boy, the number one loudmouthed ninja had started laughing, with tears in his eyes, in response.~

Not one of those halfhearted, fake ones, that he could pull out when he needed to cover something up, those laughs Sakura had learned to see through as he **was** after all very easy to read, but he had laughed happily and relived. Such a beautiful scene with the boys alive after that terrible attack. / **_HELL YEAH!_** / Knocking on the door she shook the thought of off her head.

"Oii!! NARUTO, open the door!" she screamed.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke trudged through the dense bushes on the side of the memorial place. He had decided to make a detour while waiting for the troublesome blond. Pushing some strains of hair from his face he looked down at the names carved in the ebony. / _My name could have been there, if... Even if I had saved him, had he not done what he did, what ever that was... I wouldn't have been able to avenge Itachi._ / It had offended Sasuke not knowing how he survived, just that the dobe had done something, incredible, obviously. Relaxing he sat down in the grass, hands still in pockets.

"I guess he **is** kinda bearable, because... because… what?" small pause, "Because he knows how I feel?" / _Who am I trying to fool? Since when did Sasuke needed anyone understanding him, he doesn't need pity._ / He took out his hands plunking down with them tucked behind his back. / _Maybe cause I know how **he** feels, though I don't get why he acts like that to be acknowledged..._ / "Felt like Sakura could see through me, when she asked about Naruto. I **used** to hate him, well not really, but he was annoying." The trees cast chaste shadows on his face, the sun less inconvenient under shades, but still too warm. He drifted away, the hot air suffocatingly dry with every deep breath.

~ ~ ~

Iruka walked towards the door, opening it slowly.  
"oh! Haruno Sakura, what are you doing here?" he smiled at her and opened the door, sidestepping so that she could enter.

"Iruka-sensei! I came to talk with Naruto, is he here?" there was a large bang from a cupboard and Naruto came.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" he beamed, a big smile smeared across his face. / _Ugh, what a total moron._ / Sakura though but straitened and soothed her hair.

"Hello, I talked with Sasuke earlier. And he asked me to tell you that he wanted to spar with you." Naruto's face fell, he didn't at all look bright anymore, raising a brow confused.

"He wants to spar with me?" / _What? So he can make me look even worse by beating me up_ / "Not like I would let that happen!!" He exclaimed out loud, getting strange looks from the other two ninjas. Sakura excused herself almost immediately, explaining that she had to go and meet Ino again, as she was heading towards the door she was greeted by a puff of smoke and a cloaked figure with a book in hand.

"Omatase-shimash'ta, Sorry I kept you waiting, oh! Hello Sakura-kun!" Kakashi addressed the young girl, getting even more strange looks than Naruto had gotten previously. Sakura helloed and went out the door in a hurried fashion. While Kakashi ventured into Naruto's home, which he had been in once, flaying a arm over Iruka's shoulders and unceremoniously dragging the younger man with him.

"Iruka-sensei, ready to play with the dolphin?" Kakashi said casually but with a hint of a grin underneath his mask, bringing a blush to the addressed Sensai. 

"We **are** going to the beach right?"

"Ahh... sou desu yo..." Ahh, that's right! Iruka said smiling at Naruto in a silly, apologizing way.

"Yosh'! Sure sensai, you go, seems like I have to prove my strength to a special person!" Naruto shouted before he was able to contain himself. It burned on his inside. / _Special person na? Wonder what Sasuke would say if he heard me talking about him like that... eeehhh..._ / he dismissed it and watched the two elders heading for the door, Kakashi hanging full weight on Iruka who was trying to not stumble out the door. Before neither of them noticed, so engrossed in their joking, Naruto was behind them shoving Kakashi really hard. But being keen in speed, balance, stealth and mastering at least a thousand skills, Kakashi was immediately grabbing for Iruka's legs, flinging him up in a embrace. Iruka was now scarlet red in his face, bare chest pressed to the Jounin who was balancing them both against the railing outside Naruto's house.

"Bwhaha!! You two look so stupid!" Naruto laughed before waving and closing the door right in their faces.

"I wouldn't see what purpose that served..." Iruka said climbing down from Kakashi's arms, "but on your next training you will have to scold the rascal!"

"Maa... I know what he wanted, and I can't believe he did it" Kakashi said, "He actually made a decoy to steal the book!!!" O.O

~ ~ ~

**Bam Bam Baaam!! So did Naruto actually steal Kakashi-sensei's book?**

And what will happens when Naruto finds Sasuke at the memorial? Will Kakashi and Iruka have a good time at the beach? (well of course they will hee hee) What will Sakura and Ino do. And what are the other Teams up to? ^^'' This and lotsa more (or not..) in the next chapter!! Yah!

Authors end note: hmm.. well.. this is my first naruto fic. and well.. might be some errors or OOCness.. hope you will help me correct that. Like: I don't think that Sakura is really good friends with Ino after declaring to be 'rivals'... (but they still meet up here)... Ahh well. Please Review so I know if I should continue! Yay! More Naruto to the people (and more Shounen ai)!!!

Big thanks to:

To all those who writes KakaIru! You make my day! (M. Alexander and Virgo especially! *^^*)

And Lady Adako and Kinu-uni, who cleared out the confusion of Naruto's "nickname"! It is Usaratonkashi that Sasuke calls Naruto. Gomen mina-san, my bad. Totally heard it wrong.


	2. encounter

Natsumi

(Beautiful summer)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Naruto (except the head protector I'm currently making) and Naruto was made by Kishimoto-sama. So I'm not to blame for that wonderful Manga that haunts me day and night ^_~ hee..

**Authors note:** This is bound to be a AT (alternative timeline) ~ before the Chuunin exam. So I forgot everything about the story and concentrate on keeping them IC (at least after my standards... or.. uh.. forget it) I'll just concentrate on delivering a likeable story for Leila and the rest of mina-san! O.o R&R!

...this is actually the first story I posted after only starting two weeks earlier (I can't write everything in one go, as you might notice on my updates, gomen!) and because I wanted to get it out fast, I missed some critical errors. For that I apologize. ;_; I thought that Sasuke didn't know he wasn't hit on the critical points, but I remembered wrongly... 

About some reviews I got: (thank you for them! *^_^* Made me really happy!)

**Solitan** – I will keep the Japanese, since I've learned to like Naruto stories with Japanese expressions in them... makes it feel more genuine... I know, cheep thrill... but what can I say ^^'' Thank you for noticing the error I did!!

**Yami no Tenshi** – Oh! I never actually though about what would *happen* (^_~) between Kakashi and Iruka, but I guess that if people want it... I put in a part! So there! ^-^ I'm actually doing what I call a smutty KakaIru stand-alone right now.. if you are interested in helping me, you know where to go (I hope!!)

Ino and Sakura? Yeah... I knew that they used to be best friends *nods* but the question is, under their supposed 'rivalry' how much did they interact? Oh well.. I guess that it's what makes fiction.. fiction!!! O.o Though I can't believe I misspelled "Dolphin"..

Need to knows:

NATSUMI – Beautiful summer (so there, now you know ^_~)

Juujin Bunshin – Beast/Human Clone

Buta – pig

Iruka - dolphin

Iya da – no way

Chikushou – dammit

Sou ka – maybe

Yappari – I though so

Kyuubi no Kitsune – nine tailed fox.

Dôjinshi [Dou-jin-shi] – (dj) the word means group effort (_doujin_: grupp) in Japanese. It's usually a group labeled circle. Inspired by a manga/anime they draw their own stories based on e.g. their favorite manga and sell them on 'comic market' in Japan. This is called 'fanzine' in English. Hence, self produced works (they have no connection to the manga-ka who has done the original). Doujinshi's can also be original work that aspiring artists sell to gain popularity.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai! SasuNaru and KakaIru. Cause I like it, no reason, the Japanese sites I've been at are affecting me ^^'' 

During writers block, trying to push some sense into this story. As I have no real idea on where this is headed.

On with story:

~ ~ ~

"What?!?" Iruka's heart raced, Naruto was evidently not old enough to read a book like that "You mean, Icha Icha Paradise? The one Jiraiya wrote?" he stared, not even he would go low enough to check that book out. / _except if Kakashi asked me to_ / he made a face and groaned at his ridiculous thought.

"Haha.. he really doesn't understand who he's dealing with, not even after Zabuza..." Kakashi barely whispered the last words, a contemplative look on face. "Oh well! Shall we go?"

"Shall we go?! Are you crazy?? We have to get the book back!!"

"Iruka, you might not know much about me, but I do master Kawarimi perfectly" Kakashi said picking out a Icha Icha book from his pocket. "I left him with Icha Icha Violence!" With that he laughed and started walking away with a wildly gesturing Iruka behind him.  
"You did Kawarimi no jutsu on the book?!"

"Yeah..."

"But still, it's not good for Naruto to read that either!!!"

"Give it a rest!" The two of them raced each other between houses, bickering as always. People who knew them well never really understood what they saw in each other since they argued regularly, but when they didn't they where really cute together (Not it that way!! ...yet ^_~). And Iruka had promised himself to give the ex-anbu a chance, even though their differences sometimes seemed more than their similarities. He, for instance, didn't like the relaxed and easy way the Jounin dealt with team 7.

Iruka smiled in spite himself, Kakashi did bring a blush to his cheeks most of the time. / _But I wanna know more about him. actually, it feels as if I don't know anything about him! _/ he thought as he looked towards the white-haired mystery that was Hatake.

"You surprised me when you decided to come with... I didn't even know you had a bathing suit." "Don't be silly, of course I have one!"

"Really? I'm not too sure, you never take off that mask, for instance"

"maa.. who said I was going to?" Annoyance played in Iruka's eyes,

"What? You're gonna wear it?" to that he didn't receive an answer, the older man had taken the lead and was jumping a few trees ahead of him.

~ ~ ~

Eyeing the book embarrassed, Naruto applauded his success. He had been quite surprised at Kakashi's lack of alertness back then. Usually the stoic sensei caught on to any of the blond's pranks. But this time Naruto had seen passed Kakashi's kawarimi and done the same in a matter of seconds. Once more congratulating himself at a splendid job, he shoved the book into his pocket. It was embarrassing to even have it, though he really wanted to check it out.

"Ah, I should really go play with Konohamaru, but that will take all day. And Sakura-chan did say that Sasuke is waiting... they'll get annoyed if I don't come... team work, yadda yadda, praise Sasuke, blah blah.." swinging the door wide open he rose his arms above his head, as a victory sign, and slammed the door shut while jogging away. The paranoid thought about bad omens still in mind.

Passing some youngsters standing in a circle he noticed Kiba and Shino in the middle of the commotion, and being Naruto just left the blond-haired curious about what was going on.

"Oii!! What's up?" he yelled running towards the group. Shino turned around and simply stared at him while Kiba didn't even notice; where the strange girl Hinata was Naruto had no idea. "You better keep out of this, it's none of our business.." Shino advised him,

"None of our business? You seem pretty caught up in it too!!" Naruto spat back, instantly taking the other Shinobi's statement as an insult.

"Really, it was just that Kiba ran headfirst into trouble dragging me with him.." / _playing leader as always_ / Shino finished in his head. Suddenly the quarrel seemed to end and Kiba came walking towards them, Naruto staring at him with bewilderment.

"They were making fun of Akamaru, I guess they haven't heard of the incredible Juujin Bunshin technique" he growled angrily, with the small dog dancing around his feet.

"Great minds discuss ideas, averaged minds discuss events while small minds discuss people... you shouldn't let it get to you."

"Whatever, don't boss me Shino. Oii, Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"eeeehhh?" Kiba turned towards Naruto for the first time and the blond shrugged "I'm gonna meet Sasuke by the memorial I think..." he said.

"Have fun!" Kiba lifted Akamaru up on his shoulder and the dog climbed onto his head, Shino walked away "well, we're off to find Hinata"

And so they parted.

~ ~ ~ 

Lying on stomach in the thick grass Ino flipped a bang of hair out of her face, she looked quite displeased.

"Gaah... forehead girl, I won't forgive you for making Sasuke not come..."

"Hey! It wasn't me who had him turn down the offer, for all I know it could have been you, Ino buta-chan..."

"Whoa, not a chance in the world... besides, I know you, and I'm betting you didn't even get around to ask him" at that Sakura sulked, turning around facing Shikamaru, whose garden they were currently occupying, he was sitting cross-legged in the grass with a Go board in his lap.

"Ahh... your fighting is really troublesome," he declared as Choji made his move, putting a white piece on the go board, trapping three of Shikamaru's pieces at that.

"Oii! Choji, you have really improved!" Ino cheered.

"Improved? Well... yeah I guess, sou ka..." Choji said blushing.

Shikamaru looked his move over quietly, holding his hands up in a seal motion which surprised Ino / _is he really loosing to Choji?_ / After a slight hesitation the 'troubled' teen put his piece down on the board. Silence. Sakura edged over to the board, all of them now hanging over it. Choji countered and Shikamaru had suddenly trapped the other, making him give up 7 of his pieces.

"WHAT?!? How did you do that, I never even saw it coming..." the constantly hungry boy exclaimed, but Shikamaru just smiled knowingly.

"Yappari..." Ino said offhandedly, suddenly not at all impressed.

~ ~ ~

Walking out towards the clearing Naruto saw the three poles, one of which he had been tied to on their initiation test. / _Gaah, I remember the pain it was to get out of those ropes... damn, I never did master rope-untying_ / a little ways down he saw the memorial, it had been pure guess that he said they where gonna meet there. / _I never remember stuff like that!!! _/ Naruto sent an accusing thought towards Sakura-CHAN! / _Nyehee hee_ /

Evidently his all-time rival had fallen asleep in the grass, since there he was sleeping soundly. The blond troublemaker didn't hold it against himself that Sasuke clearly needed a lesson hard learned, so sneaking stealthily towards him Naruto plotted.

"KYAAA!!! SNEAK ATTACK!!"

Flying in the air, up in the trees, Sasuke was now hanging from a low branch, feet clamped on it, and he seemed to be clearheaded as always.

"*sigh* dobe? You know what?"

"What?" naruto answered annoyed.

"You can't scream 'sneak attack' while performing one..."

"Baah, minor detail" the sealer of kyuubi no kitsune answered, all sound of annoyance gone and he actually seemed cheerful. Sasuke shook his head at that, jumping down next to Naruto.

"So, you do wanna spar?"  
"Sure, I've been dying to try out a incredible trick of mine on you" Naruto agreed.

~ ~ ~

Rubbing the small of his back, Iruka whimpered at the small scratch mark that he had acquainted while jumping through the bushes after Kakashi. He now immensely regretted doing that since it had left his entire arms with small scratch marks too, all of which itched like crazy. Feeling something grasp his hand, his eyes widened as someone pressed his arm upward in an uncomfortable way, hard.

"You shouldn't stand like that, with your guard down..."

"Ah! Ka-ka..kakashi.."

"Shinobi Knowledge, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But, ack, **you **are hurting me!!"

"Really? A small prize to pay considering the way you were just inviting for ambush just now" Kakashi's eye shone with mischief, that Iruka couldn't see, as he edged closer to the teacher and then pushed his knees to the back of the younger ones, forcing him down on them because they buckled.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said in disbelief, but was instantly released.

"Maa... sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Kakashi shrugged distancing himself with a step backwards, "It just worries me sometimes.. that if I might not pay enough attention to.."

"...Obito?" Iruka interrupted, rising from the ground.

"What? What do you know about.."

"Nothing, but it wouldn't kill you to tell me... though I wont ask about it." Kakashi just looked quietly at the suddenly concerned teacher, who was scratching his cheek while contemplating something. He, too, was contemplating a response.

"I guess it wouldn't..." he responded gravely, "and water won't kill you!!!" With that he attacked Iruka, once more flinging the other up but this time over his shoulder. Iruka had a full blush and battered Kakashi's back furiously as Kakashi raced down into the water throwing them both in. / _lucky that Asuma and the others aren't here, I know Iruka would get really angry if anyone else saw us like this, though I'm sure he likes me..._ / Iruka dived in dodging a splash of water that Kakashi directed towards him, and then he broke the surface outside Kakashi's shoving range.

"'Bout time you stood up for your name!" Kakashi teased.

"Oh shut up!"  
". . ." diving once more Iruka came up next to Kakashi, splashing water in the Jounin's face, so that the mask was sticking to his face, rather revealingly, though his eyes lit up with a smile.

"One step at a time, ne?" Kakashi agreed as he took the mask off with one hand, the other sneaking up behind Iruka, traveling up to his neck and nuzzling the hair, and then pulling him towards Kakashi. Iruka couldn't nor wouldn't tear his eyes away from Kakashi's pale handsome face, one that now was married with the slightest blush. / _How long since he showed his face?_ / For a while they just stood like that, until the said dolphin leaned in for a kiss. They locked lips slowly, tasting each other for the first time; experimentally Kakashi licked at Iruka's lips and then they pressed their mouths together hungrily. / _I never thought he would be the one taking the initiative... I do underestimate him_ /

They only broke free when the need for air was bigger than the need for contact, even though Kakashi didn't fully let go of Iruka as they walked up towards shore.

"Isn't it ridiculous telling you that I never actually dared to believe that my feeling was mutual?"

"Not really... though I knew mine was!" that received him a frown from Iruka.

"Sometimes it feels like I'll never understand you, with all your joking..." he declared modestly

"Hey hey now, I **was** being serious!"

~ ~ ~

Sasuke's POV:

_"Sure, I've been dying to try out a incredible trick of mine on you" Naruto agreed._ The only reason, I can think of, why I declared I hated him was in fact because I like him. I actually feel this as well as anybody, though I won't really allow myself, since love was my weakness the last time.

~The fact that I loved my brother made me hesitate~the fact that I loved my parents made me freeze in terror~ Or was I only weak?

I've promised myself so many times before, that I don't even keep count, not to be affectionate again til my goal, my mission, is done. I will have to kill Itachi. And loving Naruto will just get in the way, and it will most definitely be a weakness since it will be a layback that Itachi can go after. If the love will ever be known, he will try to kill Naruto, or hurt him, or.. uhh.. in any other way mark my defenses. I have to be invincible, oh how I hate that. Either way, Naruto *does* consider me his rival and I need to live up to that commend.

"Aren't you tired of having such plain defenses?" he says as he edges away from me.

/ _Are they that obvious?!_ /

"You always go about with a air of coolness, but anyone willing to look beneath that sees how you detach yourself from others, especially the ones you care about, so that you will not hurt them or get hurt. I'm not right?"

"Not really."

"Hey!! I know how defensive you get when people are in danger.." Naruto says thoughtfully, I changed the subject

"So what was that incredible trick you wanted to test?" it's said sarcastically but Naruto only smiles, brining his hands up in the Ram's seal (One hand locked over the other) and shouting

"Henge!"

***POOFF!!!***

Where Naruto had been standing a naked blond-haired girl, not quite unlike Naruto, appears in a cloud of smoke. I freeze, not moving an inch... but neither seeming at all impressed, actually I'm smirking. Damn the dobe, thinks he can get me with such a cheap trick. Like Iruka said, Stupid skill. And not at all that unexpected, I was actually wondering when he was gonna try it out on me. He turns back into himself in a whim

"NA-NANII?? Iya da! ...... chikushou.." he curses, it's more enjoyable to see him like that then transformed into the Sexy no Jutsu girl. "What's with you? First we kiss, and now you're immune to my Sexy skill... ARE YOU GAY or something???" I freeze again, but this time I'm actually troubled about the fact that he seems to be getting at me.

"What are you stupid, dead-last?" I try to sound cool and breeze it off, "YOU are the one who kissed me, not the other way around." However he doesn't even seem to listen, I don't think he heard what he himself said, or the impacted it had on me / _not that I showed anything_ / though I'm sure he knows, since he saw so plainly through my barriers earlier.

"Jyodan? you must be kidding? Whatever... you'll never counter that either way!"

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

". . . ." I hesitate a second, / _Hope he doesn't take this... shall I say "the right way"...?_ / "SEDUCTION NO JUTSU!!"

~ ~ ~

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!**

Now what is Sasuke up to? Has he totally lost his compose? Will Iruka understand Kakashi? (Will we ever?) And now that Shikamaru won, what is installed for them? Kiba, Hinata and Shino?

Authors end note: (don't we love 'em, actually I do, so people who do them: Keep it up!!)

Woo-hoo!! YATTA!

Now what was that?? Nyeheh!! Gotcha! XD *is evil* just had to leave it a cliffhanger... again? What do you think about this chapter? Have I improved at least a little? Wanna kill me cause I write the characters OOC? Well, feel free to do so (ehem) by reviewing!! Yay! Or at any rate give some constructive criticism.

I promised to introduce some of the other teams, and even though the plot diminish with every written word ^^'' I actually have a part for them now! Dunno if I should bring in their teachers or not.

**Firedraygon97 **– no revelation about what he will do with icha icha paradaisu in this chapter ne.. gomen :P

Grand thanks to:

Leila! For putting up with my slow beta-reading, and actually fearing that **I** would be angry.. Truthfully: not a chance!! ~ I'll finish BS soon, I swear *All4one in the background* ^.^

Waya, for joining my quest for Kakairu! And for being such a support! You never know how supreme you are. Especially great with the great follow-up to Boku no Chigiri (read it mina-san!!) ~ Watashi-tachi wa tomodachi yo, no da!

Yami no Tenshi – for inspiring me without knowing it, and giving constructive criticism!

Friends, one who actually gave me quite the inspire for this chapter by giving me a massage when I was sick! (Still am .___.) Kickass!

Raya, who did the small doujinshi with Naruto doing Sexy no jutsu on Sasuke – that totally made the plot go spinning in its current direction.

AND:

All you reviewers!!!! YOU MAKE MY DAY!! *glomps all*


	3. intermission

**Intermission**

****

I've been away, thus not updating Natsumi... I'm so sorry! But don't fret! ...can't believe I'm saying this, who **would** fret? (Though I have received "plz continue soon!!!!! XD" reviews, which I greatly appreciate and interpret to you wanting me to update? ^^'') blah blah... rambling O.o

Well, to the point: I'm almost complete with chapter 3, which I hope will be of satisfaction. Errh, meanwhile I wrote a one-shot/stand alone (though it can be read as a prequel to Natsumi about the Kakairu part, as per Anata's 'request') which was suppose to be angsty since I was really depressed, but well... 

If you want to, read it! Otherwise: Stay tuned for the next update! ^_^

Gambatte to me! Hope I can satisfy your expectations!

- Candy


	4. weather

Natsumi

(Beautiful summer)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto, and Bandai, TV Tokyo etc. Created by Kishimoto-sama either way.

**Authors note:** AT (alternative timeline) ~ before the Chuunin exam. No real plot? Though the 'fight' is littered with "long-text-on-what-is-this-and-what-is-happenings" (typical for the real manga ne?) LOL XD not really... R&R!

Need to knows:

Konoha – leaf (I think I wrote Leaf village in the first chap? But whatever right ^_~)

Gambatte – Good luck! (can be said to oneself too) Fight well.

Ninpouchu (Ninja Pouchu) – Ninja scroll

Yuuwaku – Seduction

Sasu – stab, sting (many more meanings)

Uchiki – shy

---

**Warnings:** Some minor petting XD implications and a book with heavy sexual content - A.K.A Icha Icha Paradaisu!! O_O;; and of course: Stated Kakashi x Iruka, cause they're in _love_, four letter word L-O-V-E! ~ *flies away on a lovely cloud*

On with story:

~ ~ ~

Leaning over the railing, Hinata looked the town of Konoha over. She had lived here all her life, always wandered about on these streets and yet, less then once had she really thought about the city as whole. And how it mangled together to big mass of houses and people when looked at from above. She understood what the Hokage-sama felt when he stood up here, solitude, but still collectivity. But what did Naruto feel when he was here? Up above the city. She really wanted to understand what was the drive that kept him going, going when she felt she couldn't. The air was damp and so she brushed off her palms against her pants once again. 

"Hinata!" She heard her name in the distance, "there you are!" she swiveled around facing Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hello... I'm sorry that I decided to eat alone today, it's just.." at that Kiba smiled.

"It's Okay! I never objected to it"

"Are we going to do what Kurenai had us do now that we are together?" Shino urged and the others nodded. The air was very stuffy; heat was rising from the ground making everything seem like mirages and sweat bathed from their foreheads as the little daily efforts seemed to drain all their energy. Just as they where heading down from the raised area in front of the Hokage-faces, Shino halted Hinata while Kiba was busy running ahead with Akamaru.

"We met Naruto earlier, he was going to the memorial."

"Oh---"

"So if there was something... that you wanted"

"...Thanks!"

"Hey guys!! What about if we start at the workshop west of here."

~ ~ ~

Choji stuffed his face with snacks, while Ino paced the grounds. A big, clouded area above their heads moved slowly across the sky, shadowing parts of Shikamaru's garden in the process.

"I was suppose to sunbath, but with the clouds," Ino said over-dramatizing, "I suggest we move to someone else's garden!" That reasoning had Sakura stifling a giggle, / _if we move, we will gain sun for a while but then it will cover up that part too. This is no passing cloud, it's a..._ / Choji raised from his position,

"Yeah! I'm soon outta snack..." he settled, Shikamaru just shrugged looking incredibly whacked. The heat hadn't really reached them so the overcast shadow was not of solitude but making the shoreline-wind seem chilly. Team 10 and Sakura left the house while the clouds seemed to sail towards west. The otherwise blistering clear day gradually clouded. / _I guess Sasuke had foreseen this, I wish he had invited **me** to spar too though... _/

~ ~ ~

"SEDUCTION NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke screamed on the top of his lung, head bowed while Naruto just flabbergasted, looking exceptionally ridiculous.

For a seconded nothing happened and Naruto held his stomach laughing til it cramped, the shocking second had passed and now Sasuke was the one looking very ridiculous with hands in the horse seal (all the fingers locked over each other except the index finger which were directed towards the heaven) brow creased with a determined look in his face.

"WHAT kinda technique is THAT?" Naruto shouted between spastic guffaws.

"Just you watch... and enjoy the show!" Sasuke shot back, finally looking up revealing the Sharingan rotating in his eyes.

The grounds around Naruto swirled, the previously hot air felt quite cool and a dark cloudlike mist surrounded him making Naruto tremble and his eyes twitch.

"Let me guess...? This is **your** fantastic new skill?!?!!" Naruto taunted provokingly as his eyes began to tear up and itch. Sasuke grabbed something in his pouch revealing a small container whose contents he threw at Naruto who didn't dodge since he barely saw it, his eyes running.

"Sharingan!!!" Sasuke lunged towards Naruto a sudden glow from his body; all around them the smell seemed to get physical form in the mist. Bringing his hands up at Naruto he shoved the blond boy hard, but Naruto couldn't budge. Sasuke was gone and the mist thick and dark around the lone ninja. The strong scent paralyzing him with euphoria feelings and made him tremble terribly. Slowly blood trickled down from his nose over his mouth.

"What kinda **seduction** skill is this??!!" Naruto screamed heatedly. /_ I ain't gonna let it get to... _/ The mist got thicker, and damp all over his skin, leaving it tingling. His mind was starting to race, showing images he recognized, but they didn't really fit his recollection.

~ A moan in the distance, or at least he thought it was the distance, but suddenly Sasuke was right beside him, not really looking at him... but an image of himself. They where staring at each other hard. Suddenly the Naruto image leaned over crushing his mouth over Sasuke's. ~

/ _NANII kusou?!?! That wasn't how it went... Stupid Sasuke!! Always bending things.._ /

~ Another image appeared. Sasuke was jumping in front of Naruto, saving him from needles. /_ Kusou, why did he save me? _/ He saw the picture of him transformed into Sexy no Jutsu out of focus. ~

Suddenly it got very hard to stand. Falling to his knees Naruto was certain that someone was soothing his hair, and whispering broken words in his ear, the voice grew calm and it felt like hands was touching his back, sending tingles down his spin. He let out a small purr that he was unable to suppress. If the demonic mirror was a prison of hell, what was this suppose to be? Slowly shutting his eyes, making them look like small slits, he contemplated how he was going to break free from the seeming prison. Bending over and laying his head down on the ground he tried to concentrate on making his legs lift him up, but the mist was now tickling his entire body. / _I'm certain of it now, this is an **illusion **skill!!_ / He consulted with himself. ~ "_Do you like it?_" ~ a cocky voice asked. / _It's SASUKE!! I'll show you! _/ But instead of saying just that he heard himself stutter

"Ah.. ha.. hai"

~ ~ ~

Interlude :P

~ ~ ~

"What is this??"

_~"Not one to figure it out for yourself? Well... as always, you end up with a long lecture,"~_ Sasuke's voice sighed.

"Argh!! I can take care of myself! URUSAI!" Naruto yelled, to that there was no answer, which really didn't matter since the blond was so inclined on figuring out himself. He cursed Sasuke and his submissive body for going slack, giving in to the caress. /_ So not only is it an __Yuuwaku no jutsu__ and genjutsu, but an hypnotizing type jutsu...? Errhh!! Stupid Sasuke, does he think I'm that easy!?! _/ Now Sasuke's voice spoke up once more, sounding snide ~"_And I even wanted to fight you...aren't you gonna give me a match yet?_"~ 

"Ugh! Shut up conceit kid! I'm not gonna forgive you that easy!!!" Naruto was finally up, drying off the nose-blood with the sleeve of his yellow overall he stood shakily, the mist was still thick but now he heard Sasuke's voice behind him, swirling around he only saw mist. /_ As long as I'm stuck in this illusion I can't determine where Sasuke is. Though I sense he is using up chakra fast thus he stopped hiding the location of himself within the illusion, so if I try to hit from where his voice is, I might succeed_ /

"YOSH'! Gambatte!"

~"_you prepared to give me a fight?"~_

"So you're not going to come out of your hideout?" Naruto said attempting to make Sasuke talk more, making his spot easier to determine.

~"_heh, To be a Shinobi is to be sneaky, I'm not going to come out until I have to"~_ was the answer he received.

"Good! Time to end the play!" Dashing into the mist, he lunged a fist at his invisible opponent. Connecting with the cheekbone. The mist cleared instantly, leaving the grass full of dew and slipperish.

"I never though you would manage **that** good..." Sasuke steadied himself, brushing off his mouth with the back of his hand, taking a step towards Naruto and then kicking at the short blond.

"Is that a praise? Feh, 'course I would!" Naruto spat, catching the leg and spinning Sasuke around with his hands. Sasuke used that to his advantage kicking Naruto hard in the side as he spun around, which made the blond step back from loss of balance and release Sasuke. With some speed Sasuke landed safely on the ground some meters away, eyebrows raised.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Naruto windingly asked as he brushed off some dust. "The seduction I mean..." Sasuke didn't answer, "You TEME!!"

Slamming himself into Sasuke, who didn't even have time to counter, he shot out a fist connecting with Sasuke's jaw, sending him flying. But since Naruto had moved to fast, the wet grass didn't provide enough friction, so he slid over the ground losing all balance and falling backwards to end up crashing into the ground, loosing all his breath.

After some silence, Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbows shaking his head.

"I kinda completed it after we came home from the water country mission. Water isn't really my element, but with the Sharingan I could pick up some of the traits. The smell I came up with myself, flower study, using a special smell to seduce you, it's a original."

"Like my Sexy no jutsu skill."

"Don't compare different level skills..."

"Idiot!"

"Dead-last!" Sasuke actually smiled a very small smile at their brainless exchanges; he was getting quite attached to them himself. "Either way, you kinda surprised me with breaking free like that..." / _which proves that this skill is just like the others... poor against Itachi. _/

"Really??" Naruto cheered, "Since I still don't understand why you didn't get more affected by it..." Sasuke smiled again, looking down into the ground / _I wanted the "real" seductions to work better on him, when the scent was spent_ /. When he glanced up, Naruto was kneeling next to him with the exact same look on his face as when Sasuke had been caught in the demonic ice mirror.

"Oi, oi, wanna check out what I have?" Sasuke sighed, suddenly looking pensive. Clouds seemed to cover the skies above them. "What? I won't bite!!" Naruto joked. Sasuke flushed,

"Well, you never know..." he answered; Naruto for once took the hint and slapped his forehead.

"Shut up already. I know that **even** you are kinda curious about out Kakashi-sensei's book!" That brought some attention towards him, also from a pair anonymous and unnoticed eyes above in the trees a pace away.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I HAVE IT DAMN IT!! Naruto practically blew Sasuke away, but he didn't say anything in reply. Naruto grabbed for his pouch (usually containing ninpouchu and bandages) taking out a specifically worn-out book entitled "Icha Icha Paradaisu III"

"You stole it?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not **stole** it, just borrowed it, Nyeheh.." scratching his neck he held it out for Sasuke to see. Sasuke just stared at it, the cover with a girl being chased by a guy evident, it *was* the right book for sure. Naruto shrugged when Sasuke didn't seem to be the one to open it. /_ That conceit teme really seems shy about those things, heh _/

"Sasu Uchiki!" He snickered getting a death glare from Sasuke. Poking a tongue at him Naruto noted that there was no back description on it, beside a crossed over circle. Slowly opening it a picture revealed itself. / _A naked girl?!?_ / Sasuke's mind screamed the question. But it was just the first page with the title re-printed, Sasuke flushed slightly / _well, it could have been one!!_ /. A photograph fell out from the book, landing in the grass unceremoniously. Both the boys saw this, throwing themselves to catch it. Colliding! In a heap they lay, Sasuke with his face pressed into the grass.

"Get off me dead-last!!!" He bellowed.

Naruto snatched the picture from Sasuke, book forgotten next to them.

"What?? Look Sasuke, and tell me who the person on the picture is!!!"

~ ~ ~

"Ready to go Iruka-sensei?"

"...Yeah, but by the time we reach home... it'll be pouring!" Iruka nodded, "your weather reports never fail ne?" he ended, flinging the bag over his shoulder once more. Kakashi shook his head smiling slightly, his still exposed face delicately shadowed by the straw-hat he wore. The sight made Iruka blush in delight, though he still cursed his complexion and nature for being so translucent. Leaning over Kakashi kissed his cheek,

"Maa, if you feel up to it, I have something I want to show you..." he jumped up into the trees from where they came, expertly avoiding thorns,

"Oh no, this time we take my way back!!" Iruka insisted, poking a tongue at Kakashi.

"Okay." Kakashi shrugged, suddenly appearing behind his companion, "if we take left here we'll reach the place where the other teachers are!" Iruka pointed.

"Yeah we will"

They started for that path, Kakashi lifting up his mask once more and plucking the straw-hat down on Iruka's head, the hair hiding his left eye appropriately.

"Don't you love it when it rains?" Iruka asked sincerely.

"I do actually... it reminds me of when I was much younger and used to hide in the trees when it rained, though I didn't like it then." Iruka's shoulders sloped /_ yeah, it's true I don't know much about him, and I'm so much less experienced. Sometimes it feels like we are years apart even when he's just one year older... _/ What Kakashi said next was as if he had read Iruka's mind.

"One day I might confide in you with more of my past... oh and I hope you don't feel inferior, I want us to be equal, at least I see us as such, so don't think to much!" He slung an arm over Iruka's shoulder.

"Your... your right, I'm overanalyzing things!" Strolling slowly along the tree-clad road the reached a patch of beach less remote from the one they had been at. There a bunch of Chuunin's was passing a huge beach ball between each other.

"It's gonna start to rain soon!!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" one of the younger boys asked.

"If you haven't noticed the big cumulonimbus southeast of here then you better check your science skills!" Iruka scolded jokingly, making Kakashi laugh at Iruka's wiz act*.

~ ~ ~

Earlier:

"What's up?" the question was directed to a pale Hinata who had dropped the rope she was suppose to pull. "You sure you won't want to take a pause?"

"well... if you don't mind... if you can continue without me I mean.."

"Sure" Shino shrugged, "if you could go get us some more water, it's getting stuffier with the second!" the two boys resumed trying to pull up the sign at the edge of a small park. She waved backwards as she sprinted towards the small store that had assigned them to prepare for festivity and garage sales.

Stopping outside it she echoed Shino's earlier statement /_ "he was going to the memorial"... maybe if I went and talked to him, I hear that their team didn't get dispatched today so maybe he's just there training by himself... I truly hope the others don't mind if I take a little more time! _/ she poked her index fingers together in a thinking motion as she considered it.

"Well, Kiba said that I should take a pause!" she wagered, that final she turned towards the memorial.

"Wonder what's been bugging her the past days ne? I can't shake of the feeling that she's sick or something... her Byakugan never falters usually, but now she's totally unfocussed." Shino scowled at Kiba,

"Let her handle it herself, if she doesn't... then you can start snooping."

"Ugh, **we're** a team Shino!! We need her to be at her fullest!"

"Sure, but you're not her mother"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well you act like it..."

"I do not!"

"Oh you don't?"

"NO!!! I'm a team leader not a mother!" Kiba snorted, Shino didn't even bother arguing about it.

~ ~ ~

"We have to do WHAT?" Ino repeated in a high-pitched voice. Asuma waved in a surrender motion,

"...You explain to her Shikamaru!" that received a sigh from the boy and he was just about to declare how bothersome Ino was,

 "I KNOW what you want us to do! But I refuse! It's to warm!"

"A warm day is no excuse for not doing a mission Ino buta-chan" Sakura said knowingly waving a finger at her childhood friend, "and you better work off some..."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Ino exclaimed horrified, "I haven't eaten since yester..."

"Fat? What's wrong with being fat?" Choji asked, "it's not fat, it's chubby!!!" like if they had been referring to him. Lighting a cigarette Asuma shoved Choji and Shikamaru forward, motioning for the two girls to follow.

"I don't want to hear more about this, I have fixed you a mission and that's that! As you might have noticed there is a rain coming over Konoha and before that some salesmen, who are arranging a sale, have to get out marquees to make sure that their merchandise doesn't get spoiled, when you are finished you may stay at the market. So have fun kids!" he smiled satisfied with his work when he had seen the group off.

Sakura nodded knowingly,

"I knew that those clouds weren't _just_ stratus"

"Blah blah," Ino mimicked, "BS-ing as always!"

~ ~ ~

Sasuke climbed out from beneath Naruto snatching the picture from the blonde.

"Iruka?"

"Yeah?!!"

"So what?"

"nothing I guess..." Naruto pulled up Kakashi's book once more and looked at it, blushing he turned towards Sasuke "eeehh, where do you think to bookmark goes?"

~*silence*~

Sasuke slapped his forehead in aggravation,

"How should I know? It fell out...somewhere around the middle" now the young heir of Uchiha was blushing too, snatching the book from Naruto he opened it again this time in the middle. Naruto peered over his shoulder. It seemed like a simple book and if it had any pictures at all in it, Naruto settled, they were too few to attract his attention.

"Demo, doesn't it have any pictures?" the dark-haired boy turned back a few pages, skimming it for pictures and at last stopped at a page with one. It was two people kissing each other and nothing at all that grand, nothing they hadn't seen before, or well, tried before. The two of them stared at it like it would jump out and devour them. Naruto glanced behind himself to make sure they weren't caught doing this taboo thing; suddenly it seemed really crowded on the vacant meadow. He fingered the photograph of a younger Iruka with some other people, probably his old team / _I never thought about Iruka's past besides when he told me about it... Well regardless of Sasuke **I** wonder why Kakashi-sensei had this in that book, kyah_ / Shaking his head disgusted at the mental images he got.

"Should we... go back, I mean, hey?" Sasuke was engulfed in the book reading some paragraph after the picture. "Oii! Bakayaro! Do you wanna get caught reading **_that_**??!??"

"Get caught? Who said I was getting caught, unless you rat out, which would be stupid considering **you** stole it!" at that Naruto looked down into the grass. "besides, there aren't that many pictures"

"I never figured you to be such low class pervert to read it..." Naruto whispered. Without looking up Sasuke answered

"What's low class with reading a romance novel? Kakashi-sensei reads it."

"He IS a pervert!" Sasuke paid no attention to the obnoxious blonde's whining as he paged around in the book, he had noticed that the book was simply full of short stories and pictures by various artists, the one he had read had been about a ninja leaving his hometown on a mission, about his agonies and farewells but also a lot about his choices and beliefs, AND a **lot** of sexual innuendo. / _Kinda good, though too much mushy talk with that annoying girlfriend holding him back, can't understand why he liked her..._ / Naruto realized that the other boy was totally surrounded by the book and thus chose to 'keep watch', seating himself back to back with Sasuke who seemed to murmur what he read out loud.

"She was like the seas and heavens, briefly caught in his grasp but soon to be freed again since she was not his and had never been. They were purely teammates and anything beyond would only set them in a love triangle since their other teammate was easy to make jealous. Sneaking out a..." Naruto zoned out Sasuke's soft voice reading, / _unlike Sasuke entirely! Ugh, enough on that... Iruka said we where going to do important guarding since the towns older ninjas went to the beach, but up until now there has been nothing at all. _/

"Like the calm before the storm!" Sasuke agreed with him, shocked Naruto gaped in front of himself, / _did he just read my thoughts or was that from the book? _/

Above them in the trees someone shifted uneasy.

~ ~ ~

Oh!!  

Am I evolving plot? O.ov I don't think so XD though I feel that I'm slowly getting at the SasuNaru (or is it NaruSasu?) that I want to achieve. Though this time it might take a while... or not, who knows *shrugs*

What market is being arranged? Will Sasuke and Naruto join in with them? Will Kakashi-sensei ever notice the lack of his book? What about team #8 and #10? And... yah yah.. all this in the next chapter? We'll see!!

*** **= lol, if you have read Sunfreak's fanfic "four times a week" you know what I mean, if you haven't: you should!!! ^_^

Author's **endnote**: (REGARDING THE FIGHT!!!)

SORRY for the totally lack of good writing! _ I wanted to make a good and believable fight, but ugh! I modified it like three times and still I'm not satisfied with it. Too cheesy, languid and OOC! I mean, Sasuke's element is fire (they live in the fire/leaf country with a HOkage) though I tried to patch that up with the coping skill, (from Zabuza I guess, which seems highly unlikable since Sasuke was fighting Haku... and before that his Sharingan wasn't evolved? ...oh well, imagination anyone?).

I stalled to the last moment with finishing the fight since I felt that there was expectation (maybe not from you, but _I_ really wanted to make the seduction skill good! *^^* I can kinda see Sasuke studying flowers! LOL (at the same time Ino and Sakura did ne?)

The idea for how Sasuke was going to seduce Naruto was actually figured out in the car by my sister, she said that bees use their scent to attract females. So at first I was gonna have him use insects, but damn it all that's Shino's skill!!! ^^'' so flowers it was. And the "real" seduction that Sasuke is talking about is the mental images he generated. And the mist was to heighten the experience and was gained on the way to the Wave country (or on the bridge *sweatdrop*).

I finally did something with -Icha Icha Paradaisu-, but well... I had a hard time making myself spoil Kishimoto's special TM's ^^... plus I can't make out if it's a manga or romance novel (though I'm quite positive it's a book since: in the translation by Toriyama world it says book [Naruto2-9-00] and in the interview with Kishimoto he said:

"_Q:: When did Kakashi start reading "Come Come Paradise"?  
A:: He started on his 18th birthday. The theme of the books is "love" and he enjoys them but also feels they help with teaching you what is important to a ninja. But it also seems that they are slightly ... no very perverted books._") Who knows though? Jiraiya might have developed a drawing talent ^O^

Sasuke is the successor right? Now that Itachi beeegone! XD ...Sasu Uchiki was a name pun that I came up with (kinda crappy), what Naruto meant was something like: "stabbingly shy!" XP

Thanx to:

Firedraygon97!! For actually reviewing my intermission *^-^* you pushed me into finishing this! Hope it was good!!!


End file.
